


Saturday Morning

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Raising Teddy, drarry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: Four-year-old Teddy drags Draco out of bed one Saturday morning to make Harry breakfast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 21
Kudos: 277





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little bit of Drarry fluff at 12:34 a.m.

Draco blinked into the pale morning light that fell between his eyelashes. As everything came into focus, he could suddenly make out a soft blue mop of hair standing in front of him.

“Really, Ted? Awake already?” Draco whispered, smiling lazily.

“It’s breakfast time!” Teddy giggled as he clutched his worn stuffed bunny.

Draco stretched and then resumed his curled up position, pulling the blanket right under his chin. “Mm. Why don’t you go bug Daddy?”

Teddy pouted his lips and squinted his hazel eyes. “But he’s sleeping.”

“Oh, and I wasn’t?” Draco joked, slowly sitting up to avoid the creaking of the bed frame.

“Come on! Hurry!” Teddy urged.

Draco watched as the four-year-old exited the bedroom and stomped down the hallway. He snorted to himself as he slipped out of bed. After pulling on a shirt, hoodie, and pajama trousers, he wandered down the hallway and into the kitchen. There he found Teddy lolling around on the living room carpet and playing tea party with his stuffed animals.

“Are you getting your friends breakfast, Ted?” Draco asked as he put on the kettle. He leaned on the kitchen island, watching Teddy pour invisible tea into his friends’ cups.

“Mhm. But we need to make Daddy breakfast!” Teddy screamed, leaping up and waddling into the kitchen.

Draco scooped him up into his arms and poked him on the nose. “Oh, we need to make Daddy breakfast? What about me, huh? Am I chopped liver?”

Teddy let out a combination of a scream and laugh as Draco lifted up his shirt and tickled his bare tummy. “Nooo! No tickle!”

“Alright, alright. Well, what do you want to make Daddy?” Draco asked, bringing Teddy to the cupboards in his arms. “I can offer you toast, cereal, porridge, scrambled eggs, or American pancakes. What’re you in the mood for?”

Teddy pointed to a plastic bag on the second shelf. “Pancakes!”

“Pancakes, it is!” Draco said, setting Teddy back down on the ground. He grabbed the bag of pancake mix and placed it on the counter, along with milk and eggs. After everything was set up, Draco pulled a stool to the counter for Teddy to stand on.

“Wait! We need aprons! And, I think you might need that chef’s hat that Aunt Hermione bought you last Christmas. How does that sound?” Draco asked.

Teddy beamed. “Yes, please!”

Draco grabbed them both aprons of appropriate sizes and then stuck a stained, drooping chef’s hat onto Teddy’s head. As the hat went on, his hair turned bright purple.

“Okay, we need to open the bag – wait, careful, Ted!” Draco shouted as Teddy ripped open the bag with great force. The dry ingredients mixture erupted into the air, covering everything nearby in a thin layer of flour.

Draco sighed. “Right. I’ll get Daddy to clean this up. Now, time to pour in the wet ingredients! Let’s do the eggs first. Watch me, Teddy, and then you can do the next one. See how gently I’m moving my wrist? You go ahead now.”

Grinning, Teddy took the next egg and promptly smashed it onto the counter top.

“It’s yellow!” he screamed, poking his finger into the yoke. As he continued to play with the broken egg, his hair morphed into a medium gold.

“Merlin, Ted,” Draco muttered, letting out a small chuckle as he scooped the broken shell into his hands, dumped it in the trash, and then _Scourgified_ the counter.

“Can I crack the next one?” Teddy asked eagerly, clapping his sticky hands together.

“Uh, why don’t I crack the next one, and then you can mix it?” Draco suggested.

“Buzz kill,” Teddy mumbled.

Draco turned to him, mid-egg-cracking, and let out an unfiltered laugh. “And where exactly did you learn that phrase?”

“Uncle Ron,” Teddy shrugged.

“Of course,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Once finished cracking the eggs, Teddy mixed the mixture – with a little help from Draco, of course. After the mixing was complete, Draco helped Teddy off of the stool.

“Alright. Why don’t you finish serving breakfast to your friends while I cook the pancakes?” Draco asked, and Teddy nodded enthusiastically, running to where his cluster of stuffed animals were strewn about.

Draco heated a frying pan over the stove. He then ladled a pancake on one at a time. He was on the last one when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned his head and was met with a sleepy, grinning Harry. His hair was as chaotic as ever, and his glasses were slightly crooked. Draco couldn’t help but see the messy, unorganized boy he fell in love with all those years ago.

“Daddy! I made you breakfast!” Teddy screamed, leaping up into Harry’s arms. 

Harry spun Teddy around, planting a kiss on his cheek before letting out a dramatic gasp. “You did? Did you do it all by yourself?”

Teddy giggled. “No, silly! Daddy helped me!”

“Daddy helped you? No way! I’m just going to say good morning to Daddy. I’ll be right back,” Harry said, setting Teddy back on the floor.

Harry walked into the kitchen, coming up behind Draco, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Good morning, my personal chef.”

Draco smiled softly as Harry kissed his neck. “Good morning to you, too.”

Harry let go so he could plant a proper peck on Draco’s lips. They both broke away with large smiles spread across their faces.

“So, uh, how’d the kitchen end up looking like this?” Harry asked, one arm around Draco’s waist as he looked at the considerable amount of flour and egg covering the room.

“My sous-chef is pretty new. Go easy on him,” Draco joked, pulling Harry in for another opportune kiss.

“I love you an awful lot, you know,” Harry muttered against his lips.

“I love you more.”


End file.
